La leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Alkaeni
Summary: "En su castillo pasaba las noches el mago buscando el poder que devolviera a su hada, su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer" Songfic, One-shot. Por favor, léanlo :).


La leyenda del Hada y el Mago (Song fic).

*Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La canción "La leyenda del Hada y el Mago", pertenece a Rata Blanca. Si pudiesen escuchar la canción durante su lectura, sería maravilloso.*

"Cuenta la historia de un mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloró, porque a pesar de su magia, no había podido encontrar el amor."

Érase una vez, hace algún tiempo en algún lugar del que nunca se había hablado, donde las criaturas fantásticas y mágicas eran muy comunes, un hombre que había sido bendito al ser aquél que debía proteger a su pueblo. Si éste hombre, que en realidad era un mago, hacía un buen trabajo, no sólo se le otorgaría un poder maravilloso, también se le daría una juventud y vitalidad eternas. Durante años, el mago no sólo protegió de las aldeas humanas que se asentaban en su bosque. También comenzó a cuidar de los seres mágicos que habitaban en el mismo. Curaba y procuraba a todos, criaturillas mágicas y humanos por igual. El mago nunca había pedido nada a cambio.

Con el pasar de los años, él cuidó de muchos seres, con el mismo amor con el que había comenzado, pero había algo en la vida del mago que llegó a envidiar. Él cuidaba de todos, y por eso mismo, él había visto a muchas generaciones nacer, crecer, formar una familia para después verlos morir después de una vida placentera. El pobre mago jamás, en sus buenos doscientos años de vida, había logrado conocer tales emociones pues él siempre se había enfocado en cumplir al pie de la letra todo lo que su querida Luna le había encomendado unos doscientos años atrás, pues él había sido el más digno y el único capaz de cumplir tales tareas.

El tiempo pasaba y llegó la noche, mientras el mago de cabellos plateados yacía sentado en la rama de un árbol mirando hacia el lago que estaba cerca, en la que un par de gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas hasta mojar sus ropas. La luna, su querida y única amiga no dejó pasar ese detalle y le preguntó si había en lo que ella pudiese ayudarle a lo que el mago respondió que no había nada que hacer pues jamás encontraría a alguien con quien compartir su vida. La luna con una triste sonrisa le preguntó cuál era su más grande anhelo, a lo que el mago respondió que él, lo único que quería era encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que correspondiera su amor.

Después de muchos días de dudas, la luna fue a consultar a su amado Sol y le planteó la triste situación del pobre mago peli plateado, el sol no sabía qué respuesta darle a su amada, así que sólo logró darle días agradables al pobre mago para que así pudiese hacer su pesar un poco más llevadero. Pronto, la luna se dio cuenta de cómo había caído ante los encantos del sol y concluyó que si el mago debía amar a alguien, ésta sólo llegaría y él sabría reconocerla. Para cuando le contó al mago su maravilloso descubrimiento, la ilusión y la esperanza renacieron en su interior, iluminando inmediatamente a su mirada.

"Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzo con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció. "

Desde el gran estímulo que la luna le había dado, el mago se había vuelto más optimista de lo que jamás se le había visto y todos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Los duendecillos se acercaban más a él, incluso había ninfas que se atrevían a pedir su favor. Todo comenzaba a ser como en un principio fue. Nadie sabía de dónde sacaba fuerzas para seguir a pesar de su tan larga soledad, lo cierto era que ni él lo sabía pero la luna, tan sabia amiga, supo que la energía de su querido amigo surgía del optimismo que había inyectado al mago tiempo atrás.

Uno de los días en el que el mago daba un recorrido por el bosque encantado, se percató de una pequeña perturbación en el ambiente del mismo. Siguió caminando y descubrió a un hada de bellos ojos color café y una cabellera negra como la noche y rebelde como sólo un hada debería ser. A pesar de la evidente belleza del hada, el mago notó desesperación en ella. Cuando se acercó a ella, descubrió la razón de sus pesares. Una de sus hermanas estaba mal herida y la pobre no sabía cómo proceder. El mago, a sabiendas de su responsabilidad, llevó a ambas hadas a su morada, dónde cuidó y trató al hada mal herida.

A pesar de que el mago fue exitoso en su empresa, el hada mal herida estaba grave y debía quedarse con el mago hasta que estuviese completamente mejorada. Fue así como el hada de los bellos ojos café se quedó con el mago para cuidar de su hermana. Fue así que en el hada se formó un sentimiento enorme de agradecimiento y admiración, pues él mago no les había pedido ninguno de sus favores. Lentamente, esos sentimientos que albergaba en su interior, fueron germinando y se convirtieron en un amor. Un amor que jamás se había visto en el bosque encantado.

"Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el mago quisieron estar solos los dos en el bosque amándose siempre y en todo lugar"

Desde el momento en el que ambos se declararon su amor, el hada y el mago estuvieron juntos. El hada había aprendido las artes que el mago perfeccionaba y ayudaba al mago a cuidar de todos aquellos que les necesitaran. Había pasado el tiempo, y el hada había engendrado un hijo del mago, haciéndolo el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

La luna, al enterarse de aquél feliz suceso, concedió al bebé no nato muchos dones preciosos, pues él era hijo de dos seres maravillosos. Pronto el hada dio a luz no sólo a uno, sino a dos pequeños que pronto se convirtieron en la adoración de todo el bosque encantado y de sus padres. La luna y el sol cuidaban de los bebés como si fuesen sus nietos, aconsejaban al hada y al mago para que éstos pudiesen mejores para ellos y así pudiesen vivir en armonía.

"Y el mal que siempre existió, no soporto ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres y con su odio ataco, hasta que el hada cayo en ese sueño fatal de no sentir"

Pasados unos años desde el nacimiento de los pequeños, los celos de cierta hada que también se había enamorado del mago se hicieron más fuertes al ver el fruto del amor que había entre el hada y el mago. Fue ésta quien se unió a uno de los hechiceros más poderosos y crueles que existían en el lugar y lanzó un conjuro en contra del hada, haciéndole olvidar, lentamente, de su amado y sus pequeños. El conjuro alejó todo sentimiento amoroso del hada, cambiándolo por repudio y odio. Al principio, el mago no sabía que ocurría con su hada y fue cuando la hermana de la misma le dijo que una de sus hermanas había impuesto un conjuro en ella. El mago comprendió lo que sucedía, e intentó cambiar a su hada pero sus conjuros fallaron al principio. Y a pesar de sus fallas, él nunca dejó de intentar pues tenía la esperanza de recobrar a su amada y así, junto con sus hijos, volver a ser la dulce familia que fueron alguna vez.

"En su castillo pasaba las noches el mago buscando el poder que devolviera a su hada su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer. Y no paro desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.

Y hoy sabe que es el amor, y que tendrá fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro sabe que un dia vera su dulce hada llegar y para siempre con él se quedará"

¡Hola!

Una disculpa enorme por el terrible capítulo de ayer D: pero, como recompensa por leerlo, le he traído un One shot. Espero les guste. :)


End file.
